Una Carta Para Julianne
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Según lo que Yellow había escuchado, dejando una carta para Julianne allí, ella te ayudaría a realizar todos tus deseos amorosos.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

* * *

**UNA CARTA PARA JULIANNE**

_Capítulo Único_

Yellow miraba fijamente el muro este de la callejuela donde se localizaban los famosos balcones de Ciudad Nara, aquellos que encerraban aquella trágica y romántica historia de amor que Gold había contado y dramatizado junto a Blue el día anterior. La pared este, que pertenecía a Julianne, la chica que protagonizaba el relato, estaba lleno de cartas y mensajes, en su mayoría dejados por mujeres, con deseos amorosos que esperaban que se cumplieran con su intervención. Después de todo, Julianne era el símbolo humano del amor en esa ciudad.

A Yellow la leyenda que había escuchado el día anterior se le había quedado grabada en la cabeza. Aunque sus vestigios eran dos (algo sobre un beso entre pareja bajo los balcones para asegurar el amor más allá del tiempo), sólo aquello de los mensajes le había interesado particularmente a ella.

Según lo que había escuchado, dejándole una carta para Julianne allí, ella te ayudaría a realizar tus deseos amorosos, como una especie de hada madrina. Yellow no creía cabalmente en eso, pero algo, una esperanza, siempre era mejor que nada, sobre todo si se involucraba a un chico tan despistado como Red. Aunque ella no podía hablar mucho sobre ese tema. Hasta hacía muy poco tiempo no había notado que le gustaba Red. Se había dado cuenta al entrometerse en una charla entre Blue y Sapphire que acabó siendo sobre ella.

—Tú tendrás menos problemas que yo —había dicho Sapphire con la cabeza gacha—. Red no parece ser de los que finjan amnesia.

—Sí. Tú ya tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho, Yellow. No sé por qué no lo terminas —fue la declaración de Blue, que la miraba intensamente—. Puedo echarte una mano el día que quieras.

En ese entonces, Yellow había rechazado cortésmente el ofrecimiento de Blue, pero ahora se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea. Habían pasado seis meses de aquello y nada parecía avanzar entre los dos. A pesar de las protestas de Sapphire de que lo tenía menos complicado y la afirmación de Blue de haber recorrido la primera mitad de la travesía, ella se sentía insegura. Según ella, lo suyo por Red era un amor unilateral y nada más. Él parecía más interesado en sus pokémon que en ella. Además, muchas veces le había contado sobre la agradable líder de gimnasio Misty. Podría ser que estuviera enamorado de ella y entonces los sentimientos de Yellow sólo lo abrumarían e incomodarían.

Ella no quería incomodarlo.

Nunca había pensado que el amor de pareja sería tan problemático.

Yellow sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo la carta que con tanto esmero había escrito en la madrugada en la recepción del hotel. No estaba segura si dejarla allí o no porque, como había dicho Crystal el día anterior, todo eso de que Julianne te ayudaba a realizar tus deseos podían ser puras patrañas destinadas a capturar turistas ingenuas como ella.

Pero ya estaba allí. Sería un desperdicio no ponerla, ¿cierto? Después de todo, ya la había escrito y sellado. Además, el tiempo se estaba agotando para ella. Hacía cuarenta minutos se había separado de Red y habían quedado en reencontrarse dentro de una hora. Haría diez minutos de camino hasta el punto de reunión. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, pero aún así lo hizo.

Tal vez su petición para Julianne no era la correcta... es decir, ella estaba tratando de ser noble, pero, si pedía segundas opiniones, probablemente sólo era una cobarde.

Ella, en su carta, rogaba por una señal: si Red la quería como ella a él, que hiciera o dijera algo que le diera valor para continuar por ese camino, pero, si no le gustaba, que también lo hiciera, para guardarse sus sentimientos sin habérselos dicho en voz alta nunca y así no sufrir. También había pedido, como si lo de la señal no fuera suficiente, que si la respuesta era lo segundo, la ayudara a olvidarse rápidamente de ese sentimiento de amor sin dolor para continuar viendo al campeón pokémon sólo como un amigo.

Pero, ¿de verdad era eso lo que ella quería? Yellow pensó en Sapphire, que insistía todo lo que podía aunque no obtuviera respuesta alguna. Pensó en Blue que, muy a su manera, la apoyaba a ella y no a Misty, y en como continuaba con una sonrisa al lado de Green aunque éste no le diera nada a cambio. Crystal, que siempre había sido una chica luchadora... ¿cómo ella podía rendirse tan fácilmente entonces, sin siquiera haber empezado a pelear? Ella no era débil. No era de las que se rendía en ninguna batalla y èsta era una batalla importante.

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. ¿Cómo es que se había refugiado en el fracaso antes de empezar?

Yellow, con renovados bríos y menos de cinco minutos en el reloj, le pidió a otro turista que le prestara, por favor por favor, una pluma, un lápiz, carboncillo o lo que fuera, para escribir su petición. Obtuvo un lapicero rojo y agradeció con gusto. Como no tenía tiempo de conseguir otro sobre u otro pedazo de papel, tachó su anterior petición y escribió una nueva y sencilla en el reverso, que bien podía ser egoísta, pero el amor era egoísta y eso estaba bien.

Todo estaría bien.

Colgó su carta como pudo y se echó a correr hasta el punto de encuentro. Debía hacer algo por ella misma. Lo que fuera. Como fuera, así sus sentimientos podrían llegar a Red y estar juntos por siempre.

—Yellow, ahí estás.

—Lo siento. Se me ha hecho tarde.

—Da igual. Lo importante es que estás aquí. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Ella señaló en dirección al sureste, donde se encontraba una vieja catedral del siglo XV, la favorita de los novios para casarse.

—Ahí.

—Vamos entonces.

Echaron a andar en la dirección pautada. El pikachu de Red asintió en su hombro, luego le dio una mirada fija a su entrenador y un golpecito en su mejilla, como esperando algo. Red pareció entender lo que trataba de decirle.

—Sabes, Yellow.

—¿Qué pasa?

Red pareció un poco avergonzado, pero prosiguió.

—Estoy contento de que podamos hacer este viaje juntos.

—También yo estoy contenta.

Yellow le sonrió, satisfecha por no haberse rendido minutos atrás. Daría todo de sí durante los días siguientes.

Ella iba a luchar por los deseos de su corazón sin rendirse ni arrepentirse jamás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Querida Julianne:_

_Por favor, por favor, ayúdame a que Red me quiera de la misma forma en que yo le quiero a él._

_Con cariño._

_Yellow"._

* * *

**Si quieren leer la leyenda completa (que me inventé, obvio), entonces deben pasarse por el oneshot 'El Callejón del Beso'. Ahí es cuando Gold la cuenta. La leyenda es una mezcla de Romeo y Julieta y la leyenda de El Callejón del Beso (de México), y la tradición de besarse también es una mezcla de la leyenda mexicana y mis estupideces. La de las cartas está más bien sacada directamente de la tradición de Verona en 'la casa de Julieta'.**

**El nombre de la ciudad es una anagrama de Rana porque, supuestamete, el lugar está basado en la ciudad mexicana de Guanajuato y en Guanajuato tienen una cosa con las ranas que me da flojera explicar aquí. **

**Esta actualización viene en paquete porque tiene una especie de cronología: primero va el GreenBlue, luego el este o el SapphireRuby (da igual cuál escojan leer entre los dos) y al final el GoldCrystal. Digo, por si les interesa leerlos todos.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
